


HHHH

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Why Did I Write This?, im going to orphan this as soon as i write it, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve Rogers had never been in love before.





	HHHH

"I'm ready I'm ready I'm ready I'm ready I'm ready I'm ready I'm ready I'm ready I'm ready I'm ready"

 

"You're so hot Spongebob."

 

"Can you feel it now Mr. Steve Rogers?"


End file.
